Smile
by Reiyuzuki
Summary: "Kenapa kau diam?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku membelokkan badanku dan menatapnya, "Kenapa kau hanya diam?" dia berbicara kepada ku! Ah bodo! Kuacuhkan saja dia. sasuXsaku. au


Pairing: liat aja tuh yang nongol..

Rating: 13 thn aja deh.. XD

Genre: Romantic n Drama.

Theme song: tadi pagi sih mikirinya dari Ohayou-nya HXH, tapi kemari2 jadi mikirin Smile-nya The Kiddie XDD

Yuuya is back! Setelah berpusing-pusing akibat bikin FF ttg j-rockers yang sampai sekarang lum selesai, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kemali ke FFn buat bikin ff.. yap! SasuXsaku moga suka..

Enjoy! ^^

SMILE

(Sebuah FF ringan antara 2 manusia)

"Ohayou.." Sapa seorang gadis kepada temannnya.

"Ohayou!" balas seorang laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Ohayou." Ucap seorang kepada laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Ohayou.. Sasuke-kun.."

"Ohayou sas-" sebelum dia melanjutkan bicaranya, pemuda itu pergi. "Selalu." Pikirku.

Pernahkah kau merasakan saat-saat orang yang kau sukai tak pernah nengok atau menyapamu? Mengganggapmu batu, atau sampah? Padahal kau sendiri tak pernah berbuat jahat kepadanya? Apa kesalahan aku? Terlalu agresif? Tapi tak mungkin tak ada cewek yang agresif.. oke.. aku terlalu agresif kepadanya. Bagiku dia adalah segalanya. Aku selalu memikirkannya, memanggil namanya ketika aku merasa merindukannya, memandang fotonya, apa itu salah? Tidak.. tapi apa yang salah? Diriku? Hanya itu yang tak kumengerti.

Terus menerus menatap orang yang kita sukai dari belakang. Entah udah berapa kali ku sapa dia, tapi tak ada jawaban atas semua itu. Dia mengganggapku apa? Aku mengerti.. aku bukan temannya, bukan siapa-siapanya! Tapi jika bersama gadis lain dia merasa sangat akrab, tercipta suatu hubungan yang tak pernah kudapatkan.. ya Tuhan.. apa salahku?

Dengan sedikit keberanian ku menatap tubuhnya, tapi aku terlalu lama menatapnya dan ia menyadari akan hal itu. Gawat! Segera mungkin kuberlari menghindarinya.

Hari-hari terus begini.. sampai kapan aku akan kuat menanggung semua ini! Hei! Aku tidak hamil loh! Dan dia bukan yang menghamili diriku! Aku hanya memujanya.. mungkin diriku mirip seorang stalker daripada seorang penggemar. Kerjaan ku hanya membututinya dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke-kun.. ohayou.." Ujar ku seramah mungkin, aku pun tersenyum semanis mungkin, dan lagi-lagi dia tak menganggapku ada. Dia tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Hatiku terasa sakit.. aku pun menangis. Aku merasa dia tak akan pernah membalas sapaanku. Hancur! Padahal dulu dia sangat ramah.. dia selalu bertanya kepadaku ketika aku memulai pembicaraan. Tapi sekarang? Tidak lagi.

Dia bukan lagi orang yang kukenal, bukan lagi orang yang selalu mensupportku, bukan lagi sahabat yang selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk menghiburku, bukan lagi orang yang kukenal. Dia sangat dingin! Dingin sekali! Kutatap langit yang mendung, sebentar lagi hujan.

"Tes." Hujan membasahi diriku, serta menghapuskan air mataku. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan untuk cowok bego seperti dia? Aku harus berubah! Harus!

…

"Ohayou!" sapa seorang kepadaku.

"Ohayou!" balasku seramah mungkin. Ku menatap dia dari kejauhan. Dia berjalan mendekat. Dia melewatiku tanpa suara. Emangnya dia saja yang bisa? Aku juga! Dengan langkah santai ku berjalan disampingnya, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun kepada cowok-dingin-itu. Dia memandangku sebentar dan wajahnya terlihat bingung. Aku mencuekinya.

Ternyata hidupku yang sekarang lebih bahagia! tanpa harus memikirkan orang yang selalu kupikirkan! Emangnya hanya dia yang dipikiranku? Tidak!

Ku berjalan menuju koridor sekolah, seperti biasanya ketika istirahat dia berada didepan kelasnya. Tapi kali ini sendirian. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, toh aku gak punya perasaan lagi kepadanya. Sudah hampir 2 minggu aku tak pernah menyapanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku membelokkan badanku dan menatapnya, "Kenapa kau hanya diam?" dia berbicara kepada ku! Ah bodo! Kuacuhkan saja dia.

"Kenapa diam?" sejak saat itu ketika bertemu dengan ku dia hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku tak pernah meresponnya lagi. Malas. Biarkan saja toh aku kan gak penting lagi baginya.

"Kenapa hanya diam, Sakura?" aku mengenal suara itu, "Kenapa sekarang kau hanya diam saat berjumpa denganku?" aku tetap diam. Kuteruskan laju kakiku tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Jawab!" Dia menarik tanganku kasar.

"Apa?" Tatapku kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau tanya ke dirimu sendiri! Kenapa aku diam!"

"Aku tak mengerti!"

"Bagaimana cowok dingin dan angkuh seperti mu mengerti akan hal i-" dia menghentikan ucapanku, dia mencium bibirku. Dengan kasar kudorong dia dan kuusap bibirku dengan telapak tanganku. "Dasar brengsek!"

….

Sejak saat itu, dia tak pernah lagi menyapaku. Ahh berasa kembali ke titik awal. Tanpa hasil. Fuhh.. dia tetap saja ramah dengan cewek lain! Dan dingin kepadaku. Aku berjalan ke toilet wanita, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sosoknya dan tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Aku tak akan meninggalkannya! Apa? Diam kau brengsek! Eh kata siapa? Aku akan melindunginya! Dia milikku! Senyumnya membuat cerah duniaku! Sudah cukup!" dia menatap murka kepada 3 orang didepannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa! Kau saja mengacuhkan dirinya terus menerus!" ujar cowok 1.

"Kau kalah!" Ujar cowok 2.

"Kita sudah berjanjikan? Hei! Aku belum kalah! Lagian aku yakin dia akan memilihku! Reinne akan jadi miliku! Dan aku menang! Kalau begitu kau harus memberiku 10rb yen!

'Ah? Dia taruhan?' kedekatkan diriku agar bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Mana? Kau cuma membual bodoh!" Cowok 3 memukulnya, dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Ughh.. aku tak akan bohong! Cepat atau lambat dia pasti kembali padaku!"

'Dia menganggapku lebih rendah dari sampah!'

"Sakura adalah milikku!"

"Sudah cukup!" kesabaranku meluap, ku keluar dari tembok dan menatapnya dengan tatapan hina.

"Sakura? Kau disini?" Ujarnya sok prihatin kepadaku.

"Wah.. ternyata kau disitu! Bagus deh! Kau sudah dengar kalau kami sengaja menjadikan mu taruhan! Tapi sayang cowok mu kalah!"

"Plakk" Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pemuda yang kalah taruhan tersebut.

"Kau menganggapku lebih hina! Belum puas kau membuatku sengsara? Kau bajingan!"

"Sakura.. bukan gitu!" Dia mencoba mencegatku dan ia memelukku.

"Wao! Kau berani juga!" Ujar cowok 2.

"Lepaskan!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya.

"Never!" dengan sisa tenaganya dia memelukku kembali dan mencium bibirku.

"Waw.." ujar ke 3 cowok itu.

"Kau brengsek!" aku mendorongnya kasar, air mataku pun jatuh.

"Maaf.. selama ini telah mengacuhkan dirimu. Aku.. aku .. aku suka padamu.. tapi aku tak tau caranya agar meyakinkan dirimu. Mungkin dia itu yang terbaik."

"Plakk!" Tamparan kedua mendarat di pipinya.

"Suka? Kau mencuekinku seakan aku ini gak berarti bagimu! Kau maunya apa?" kubalikkan badanku dan menatap hina ke tiga cowok didepanku.

"Aku suka padamu.." ia pun terjatuh, "aku suka melihat mu tersenyum padaku. Aku suka saat kau menyapaku. Aku suka itu. Tapi.. ternyata aku telah membohongi perasaan ini.."

"Kau?"

"Maafkan aku.. aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu. Saat kau berhenti menyapaku, aku merasa kau membenciku. Makanya ku tanya tapi kau mencuekinku. Maaf.."

"Kau? Sasuke-kun?"

"Kuharap kau bisa memaafkan aku.. tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu.."

"Kau?" Air mataku jatuh. Tak kusangka kukira dia membenciku ternyata menyukaiku. Dia juga berbicara, "Aku akan selalu menghantui orang bila kusangat menyukainya. Hihihi.. lucu sekali.. masih ada orang seperti dia.. tapi sudahlah.. yang penting aku senang dia tak membenciku.. Sasuke-kun aishiteru..

Owari..

XDDDDDD gaje bgt!

Comment? ^^


End file.
